Undying Love
by cherrypinky16
Summary: Shane Grey has twelve days to make Mitchie Torres to fall in love with him. If not he will be doomed to eternal damnation. Will the bad boy rockstar succeed in making the shy girl fall in love with him? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N1: Hi everyone, well I know its been like almost a year since I last updated. I am planning on updating next week. But, first I'm editing these first few chapters. So, if your inbox is full. Its cause of these.**

**A/N2: In some chapters I just edited all my mistakes, in others I just added a little more writing.  
**

**So you verterans I'm sure you'll know where. If there is any newbies. Just ignore what I put up here and read. Lol. Sorry again! Read on my profile to see why I was gone so long.  
**

* * *

Shane Grey doesn't know how it happened. One minute he was driving with his girlfriend Nancy- or was it Nicole?- arguing about him flirting with the waitress at the restaurant they had just gone to dinner to. Then the next minute Nancy/Nicole threw her purse at him and it blocked his vision from seeing the eighteen wheeler in front of him. All he was able to think was about his precious new car.

Now here he was standing in front of a huge gate still morning the loss of his precious car. The gates slowly opened and when it was far enough for him to fit Shane walked in.

Clouds surrounded him, as he felt himself float.

"Hello Shane." A unknown voice called out to him out of now where. Turning around he saw that he was now in a closed white room, with only three closed doors in the front.

"We have been waiting for you Shane. My name is Herbert," A man, who suddenly appeared in front of him, told him, " those three doors behind me will either send you to your destiny or send you to eternal hell." He tried to explain, gesturing behind him. He looked rather old standing there before him, but his face was still graced with youth.

"Why am I here?" Shane asked.

"To fulfill your destiny, that is if you choose to do so. I suggest door number two."

"What's behind door number one?" He asked curiously.

"Eternal piece." Herbert said simply. As if those two words would explain everything. They did.

"What's in door number two?"

"Your destiny. If you complete it, you may have your life back down on earth." Something told Shane that he didn't want to know what was door number three.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Herbert went over to door number two and opened it. Shane walked next to him and saw a girl about his age. She looked nothing like the type of girls Shane had dated. Her look was totally innocent. She had really long brown hair and a very pretty face. She was in her room reading a book.

"What am I supposed to do? Spin a wheel? Stand on my head and sing 'pop goes the weasel?" Shane complained, already starting to get impatient.

"I knew patience wasn't one of your qualities," Herbert muttered to himself and then looked at Shane with a annoyed expression, "its not that simple. This may be the hardest thing you will ever have to do."

"I never have given up on anything. As long as I avoid door number three I'm good. So what's her name?"

"Mitchell Torres. But she rather go by Mitchie."

"And… come on gramps I don't have all day. Well you do, but I really would like to get this over with."

Herbert sighed and gave him a look.

"You have twelve days to make her fall in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

_You have twelve days to make her fall in love with you."_

"Whoa! Back up there for a sec' gramps. Did you just say that I have to make _her_ fall in_ love_ with _me_?" Shane spoke in total shock.

Herbert just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers as he shook his head.

"Yes Shane. You have to make her fall in love with you in twelve days. If not, as I said before, you will be doomed to eternal hell. Now what is your choice?" He explained once more.

Shane just grunted, "Do I really have one? I guess I'll take the girl. Though she is nothing like the type I date. So when do I start?"

Herbert smiled and snapped his fingers, "Now."

* * *

Mitchie Torres loved music. It was her life, the one thing that she can be herself in. The way the lyrics talked about her feelings, and how the rhythm felt between her fingers when she played her guitar.

She settled her self in her bed as she wrote in her songbook. She had barely written five words when she had the strangest feeling that she was being...watched.

Her gaze quickly scanned the room- and as crazy as it sounds- she half expected someone to be standing right in front of her. She shook her head and went back to her lyrics.

Though the feeling of being watched did not disappear.

Mitchie laughed at her silliness.

She was sure that her two best friends Sierra and Caitlyn where starting to get two her. They always bugged her about ghosts and how they haunt the living.

She shook her head again and went back to her lyrics. She was able to write a couple of words when she felt an inexplicable tingle at the nape of her neck, as if a pair of lips had brushed over her skin. Mitchie shrieked and jumped, falling off her bed.

Frantically looking around the room, she could have sworn that she had saw a shadow... of a man.

And that's when Mitchie decided that she shouldn't judge her friends beliefs.

Shane felt that he was in hell already. For the past day and a half he has struggled to get Mitchie to see him, but he got nothing. The trick with the shadow had been really neat. Still Mitchie didn't pay attention to him.

He started to believe that Herbert probably set him up. How can he get Mitchie's attention when she can't even see him?

He has been following her around like a little lost puppy, practically doing handstands just to get her attention. And not even her daily routine was interesting. Well, it was the weekend, and he had saw on Mitchie's calender that she started school tomorrow. That, was something he could handle, he hasn't gone to regular school like everyone else since he was probably ten.

Shane just sighed as he herd Mitchie coming back upstairs into her bedroom.

Mitchie went up to her room and decided that she deserved a shower. Tomorrow she was starting school again and was already dreading the day. The sooner she goes to bed the sooner she had to face the wrath of the school bitch. Tess had made her life a living hell ever since she had joined the cheerleading squad in middle school.

So, Mitchie decided to start off clean, went and grabbed her clothes out of her closet so she could take a shower.

Wrapping the towel around herself, and drying her self off, Mitchie went to stand in front of her bathroom mirror and wiped off the steam with her hand.

Instantly her heart slammed into her chest , downing the scream that threatened to spill from her parted lips.

There in front of her, a mere feet behind her, was the most handsomest teenage boy she has ever seen.

And all she was able to think about was that she was standing in front of him, practically naked in nothing but a towel.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" She shrieked, clutching the towel closer to her body.

Shane just stared at her shocked. " You can see me?" He asked her.

Mitchie just nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Finally! I thought you were never going to notice me! Did you know that I have been here with you for more than a day?" He told her.

"Wha-who are you? You look... very familiar."

He looked at her shocked, she didn't know he was? Has she been living under a rock? Every girl out there knew who he was, Shane thought to himself.

"You don't know who I am? I'm Shane Grey! You know? I'm part of Connect Three, the biggest band out there?" He informed her, still a bit shocked of the fact that she can see him.

"Oh. Your him. I know who you are, you were just in a accident a few days ago. It was and still is all over the media. But... what are you doing here?" She asked him again, clutching her towel even tighter around herself, feeling self-conscious.

"I'm here to help you." Was all Shane said, obviously not wanting to tell her _exactly_ he was here.

"Help me? For what?"

"I don't know. I just am." Shane vaguely muttered, trying _very_ hard not to stare, but you know... he is a guy.

"Okay then... Can you just stay here? And not...uh... do ghost things? I'm going to go put on some clothes." She barely got to say before she ran out of her bathroom.

"So you're telling me that I'm stuck with you for eleven more days? And that I'm the only one who can see and talk to you?" Mitchie exclaimed, still a bit confused of all this. They were currently sitting in her bedroom, not more than thirty minutes later after the bathroom incident.

Shane just nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry. I'll be gone before I know it. So you write your own lyrics?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Mitchie just blushed. "Yeah... but there not that good."

"Oh come on. How bad can it be?" Shane prodded.

"Fine. But you have been warned." She replied, giving up. 'Cause for all she knows, this can all be a dream and shes going to wake up any second now.

Grabbing her guitar, she sat as far as her tiny bed allowed, and took a deep breath.

'_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say...'_

She kept on singing until the last of the notes strummed off her guitar. Mitchie nervously looked up at Shane and saw him just staring at her.

"Was I that bad?" She whispered, putting her guitar back onto its stand.

"What? No! No, you were great. It just reminded me of how my sound use to be. You know... before the stupid record company made Nate, Jason and I record what they want to hear." He quickly explained to her, staring into her eyes for the first time.

"That must be hard to do. Giving up your own beliefs." She quietly mentioned, before she yawned. She blushed and he smiled.

"Go to sleep Mitchie. And don't worry, I'll still be here when you wake up. 'Cause come on, where else am I going to go?" He whispered mockingly,

Mitchie just nodded and laid down on her bed. She didn't know what made her sing to him.

No one has ever heard one of her songs. Or in fact herd her sing. All of a sudden the ghost of _Shane Grey_ pops in, and she's singing to him?

Mitchie tried convincing her self that this is all a dream, and by tomorrow he won't be here. That she didn't sing him a song.

But yet, at the same time something inside told her that she didn't want this to be a dream.

And for some other crazy reason. She couldn't wait until the next day.


	4. Day One

_And for some reason. She couldn't wait until the next day._

Beep! Beep! Beep!

_Ugh... another morning, another crappy day. _Mitchie thought, before she opened her eyes.

Slowly she recalled the memories of yesterday. _Was it really a dream? I'm I really being haunted by Shane Grey? _She thought to herself as she stood up from the bed.

She quickly went to her bathroom, beginning her morning routine.

As she stepped out she heard a very familiar voice,

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious, sleeping beauty."

Mitchie groaned pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Oh great, You're still here. I thought that I dreamt this nightmare all up." She muttered.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere. I am a man of my word. Well... not really but I'll do anything to avoid the fury depths of hell." Shane told her with a smirk.

Mitchie looked towards his voice and saw him standing in her doorway, just the sight of him made her heart stampede against her chest. She didn't know why but she figured that it was because she was just nervous.

Anyone would be if they found out a super successful, hot, and rich pop-star was haunting their lives.

There was something about him- the way he stood there in front of her, full of confidence. Maybe it was the way his knee was bent just slightly, the cocky grin tugging in one corner of his mouth, or was it the way that his muscular arms were crossed over his chest?

Mitchie didn't know what is was but what she did know is that he was unmistakeably hot just standing there in front of here wearing black skinny jeans a white v-neck and a leather jacket.

"I know I look really hot, but shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Mitchie snapped out of it. She blushed not realizing that she was staring at him. She just plainly nodded and grabbed her clothes from her dresser and headed towards her bathroom as fast as she could without falling.

* * *

"Mitchie! Breakfast!" She heard her mom yell from the kitchen.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Mitchie yelled back and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You better hurry. You don't want to be late on the first day of school." She told her as she handed her, her breakfast.

"Nah, Caitlyn is picking me up today. She finally got her license during the summer and her parents bought her a new car. So no more walking or taking the bus for us!" Mitchie told her cheerfully as she ate.

She was barely able to finish her pancakes, before a loud honk was heard.

"Oh that must be Caitlyn! I gotta go mom! I'll see you later! Love you!" She yelled as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the house.

Mitchie smiled when she saw Caitlyn in her 'car of the year.'

"Hey Mitch. Ready for the torture chamber that they call school?"Caitlyn told her as soon as Mitchie got in the car. She just laughed and nodded.

"Thanks for waiting up Mitchie and friend." A sarcastic voice came from behind the girls.

Caitlyn jumped.

"Who said that?" Caitlyn asked panicky. Mitchie looked at Shane who had a surprising expression on his face.

"You can hear me?" he stated. Caitlyn looked around frantic until her eyes glued into her rear view mirror. There was where she saw the famous cocky popstar staring right at her.

"Mitchie... I'm I... dreaming...or is that... uh... Shane Grey?" Caitlyn stuttered.

Mitchie quickly panicked and looked at Shane with horror in her eyes. He gave her a _why-are-you-looking-me-for?_ look.

Mitchie didn't know what to do.

"Caitlyn? What are you talking about? I don't see anyone." Mitchie spoke trying to prevent Caitlyn from freaking out.

She looked at her, a ridiculous expression mirroring the same one as Shane's.

"What? Mitchie, Shane Grey is right there!" She yelled, pointing towards the back seat of her car.

"Uh, sorry Cait, but I still don't see anyone there. Did you put extra sugar in your cereal this morning again?"

Her eyes widen, her jaw slacked a little, and her arm dropped.

"Mitchie, I did not put any sugar in my cereal! I'm telling you Shane Grey is RIGHT there! He's sitting in my backseat! I swear!" She insisted.

Shane just sighed, "Oh stop it Drama Queen. Of course Mitchie can see me, she just wants to keep me all to her self for she can have her wicked way with me."

"I do not!" Mitchie turned around and yelled at him.

Shane didn't even bat a eyelash, he just gave Caitlyn a knowing smirk.

Mitchie groaned in defeat, "Fine, Cait, I might as well tell you, That moron there," She said pointing her thumb his way, " is supposedly haunting me. Don't bother asking why, cause I don't know either.

She looked at me and back at Shane a couple of times until realization dawned before her eyes.

"HA! I told you that ghosts existed! " She screamed in triumph.

I groaned, seriously I just told her that I'm being haunted by egotistical popstar and all she cares about that she was right about some stupid superstitious.

Any normal person would be freaking out, and would be checking into the nearest hospital.

Why oh why, couldn't I have normal friends for once?

"Fine, whatever. Can we just go now?" Mitchie muttered ignoring the cocky look that Shane gave her.

* * *

"This is your school? Its... ugly." Shane commented with disgust. Mitchie resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, me and Cait have to go to class. You go and do whatever ghost do." She told him already walking away arm in arm with Caitlyn.

Mitchie was having a good day so far.

Her and Caitlyn had gone to go meet Sierra by their lockers as soon as they had left Shane by himself and they all where super exited because she had gone to Japan during the summer.

She loved all of her classes because she had her two best friends in most of them.

She hadn't seen or heard from Shane.

And, she hasn't run into Tess and her clones yet.

Speak of the witch and the witch shall come.

"Well, I see you gotten uglier during summer Twitchie." Tess sneered at her as soon as she walked towards Mitchie's locker.

"And I see you gotten bitchier Tess. " Caitlyn shot back at her.

"I'm not afraid of you Tom-Boy." Tess told Caitlyn, backing away from her.

"Sure your not," Caitlyn responded rolling her eyes. "But, I seem to remember that you needed to get plastic surgery on your nose after I punched you at that party last year."

That made Tess snap. "Look. I'm not scared of you, so you better back off right now that I'm giving you a warning." and with that she flipped her hair and stormed off.

"Wow. What a bitch." a voice appeared. I looked besides me to find that Shane had reappeared next to me and probably had over heard everything.

"Oh! You're back! That's great! And don't mind Tess, she just has something stuck in her ass and hasn't pulled it out yet." Caitlyn commented with a smile.

I laughed and nodded.

"How can you stand there and not defend your self Mitchie?" Shane asked me in disbelief.

"I try, but shes been like that for years. Besides, even if I do, she'll still be a bitch towards me." I pointed out.

"Well, you shouldn't let yourself." he muttered.

"Thanks for caring?" I said questioningly. He just nodded and walked with me and Caitlyn.

* * *

The rest of the day past by in a blur.

And before I knew it, I was at home already.

I was doing my homework in my room, trying to ignore the whining that came from my bed.

"Come on Mitchie. Lets go outside and do something! I'm bored!" whined Shane.

I sighed and closed my book knowing that I wasn't going to be able to get anything done.

"Fine. What do you want to do then?"

"Lets go to a park!" he yelled and jumped up.

"A park? Why?"

"Cause I haven't been to one since I was six." he stated. Mitchie saw a brief show of sadness on Shane's face.

"Okay then. Lets go."

"This is stupid. Whats the whole point of this thing?" Shane cried. He was trying to get on one of the swings in the vacant park.

"Well, You're supposed to get on it and kick you're legs up like this." I demonstrated.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm a ghost and I cant exactly grab things." he stated.

"Well... I don't know, then. Think hard and concentrate on grabbing my hand." I said unexpectedly.

He looked at me weirdly and shrugged.

He looked down and stared at my hand that was outstretched to him. Shane lifted his hand and tried to grab mine.

His hand went through mine.

"There's, no point. Its not going to work." he muttered, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Try harder then." I challenged.

Shane scrunched up his eyebrows and concentrated on my hand again. He lifted his hand and tried to grab my hand.

This time it didn't go through.

I looked at him and smiled.

"See I told you can do it."

Shane hesitated, "I guess you're right."

He intertwined our fingers and smiled.

I blushed, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Its just something I wanted to do since last night." was all he said.

I didn't say anything else. Not wanting to ruin the moment.

We walked back home, hand in hand. None of us saying anything.

And me? Well I was trying to control the butterfly's that where in my stomach.

* * *

**Well, some of you might have notice, that I separated certain parts, making them into a chapter instead "part" of the chapter. **

**So, some of you who have reviewed before might not be able to, but if you want you can go with the anonymous thingy. I have that on, so feel free to review again. **

**If your a vet, say hi again will ya? **

**Oh and is anyone willing to beta this poor girl's story?  
**


End file.
